When the Sky Turns Red
by WebzForevz
Summary: Mitchsen High School AU! When Stacie and Chloe get together, it leaves Aubrey out so when they merge with another table, Aubrey and Beca have some time to bond. Also includes Luke, Jenji (Jesse/Benji), Cynthia Rose, Lilly, (Sort of) and Fat Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I guess I have some explaining to do again. Glad l Met You isn't really being worked on, I really dislike writing Bechloe and I don't know why. I don't like to admit it, but I'm a straight up hipster when it comes to shipping and popular ones are the ones I don't like. Except for Mitchsen of course. **

**So yeah, I made this fic. Because I love Mitchsen and side Chacie stories and only that Chocolat kid and Romeothewriter do them but Romeo's stories with Chacie are like super duper side Chacie with like one scene every twelve chapters and Chocolat's are too short. So I decided to write one. **

**So anyway, yeah. I don't own Pitch Perfect. **

**XxxxxxX**

"Aubrey, we have some news..." Chloe trailed off for the thousandth time.

Aubrey rolled her eyes once more, they had been attempting to tell her, whatever it was, for the better half of an hour. She honestly didn't care too much by now, they had already bored her out of oblivion, there was no way they were reeling her back in now.

"What Chloe's _trying-_"

"And failing," the blonde added.

The brunette, Stacie, gritted her teeth. "_Trying _to say, is that... We're dating."

"Surprise," Chloe said nervously, clapping her hands together with hope in her eyes. Hope they wouldn't be rejected by their best friend, who they might add had been there with them since kindergarten.

That actually shocked Aubrey quite a bit. It was different from their usual secrets, but still wasn't that bad. "Okay." She said, monotone.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, well, congrats I guess. Woo?" Aubrey somewhat cheered. She didn't see the big deal, people in the grade date all the time, and that's what she told them.

"_Because _Bree, we're like kinda gay now!" Stacie threw her hands up, gesturing to her and Chloe.

"Actually, based on what I know about you two, Chloe's probably bisexual and you're pansexual, but that's up to you to decide." They looked at her, confusion masking them and she only shrugged. "I looked up the sexualities."

"Why?" The redhead asked.

"I like girls too, I wanted to know my options." Aubrey responded.

"You're _gay_?" the couple now asked at the same time.

"You can put it that way. Look, the only thing I have a problem with here is I'm now the third wheel. Happy? You got somewhat of a reaction?"

"Omg we should totes set you up with someone!" Chloe squealed.

"Yes! Oh my god, you know who?" Stacie asked, putting her hands on Chloe's shoulders, an answer in mind.

"Who?"

"The badass of the grade, Beca Mitchell of course! She's like a mystery wrapped in an enigma, her personality would so clash with Bree's forming the most powerful couple in school!" Stacie responded.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Aubrey put her hands up. "No way. Beca is a pain in my-"

"Come on Aubs!" Chloe elbowed her friend. "She's cute, she's determined, she likes music! And I heard she's a real gentleman once you get to know her!"

Aubrey only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. "From who? Is this one of Amy's tall tales again?"

Chloe only smiled and shook her head. "Nope!" She said, popping the 'P'. "Jessica. And she _never _lies. Ya know, when she talks. Apparently she friends with them too."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. If Jessica confirmed it then it had to be true. But her with Beca Mitchell? Their groups didn't mix, besides a few mutual friends. On her side was just her, Chloe, and Stacie, and Ashley and Jessica every now and then. Some guys too like Chloe's friend Tom, but he was more of her brother. Surprisingly, tom thought of her as a sister, so they both basically friendzoned, or plain sibling-zoned each other which was nice.

Beca's group though was bigger. It was her, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Jesse, Benji, Luke, and Lily which was known as one of the queerest group based on the fact Luke was the only one who wasn't LGBTA, since Jesse and Benji were dating, and Cynthia arose and Denise were, leaving Beca as the most eligible lesbian in high school since Lily was an asexual aromantic. And a pyromaniac so that kind of pushed people away.

Anyway, Beca? Why her? It wasn't as if she never thought about it but did they really think they would work? Or that Aubrey wanted her?

"You seem to like bad boys Aubrey, and I know it. Your dad would never approve so you want them. It's your inner rebel." Chloe answered, as if reading her mind.

"Shut up." Aubrey muttered back.

"_And,_" Chloe continued, "She's dark and brooding, opinionated, and sarcastic enough to take your sarcasm. These are all things you want!" Chloe basically shouted.

"I don't care!" Aubrey yelled back, finally standing up from the couch in Chloe's basement. "I _know _she's everything I want! Believe me, it's crossed my mind! But we just clash and fight whenever we talk, remember? It's as if you've never seen us interact!"

_Because no one has,_ Chloe silently thought.

"We get in a five foot range and it's like a bomb went off, or better yet, a _nuke!_ Okay?"

Stacie and Chloe had been silently and slowly backing away the whole time, frightened by their friends behavior. "Yeah," Chloe finally spoke, stepping forward. "We get it. Sorry I guess."

Aubrey straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "Alright. Good."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The next day at school, things were hectic. Now that 'Chacie', as everyone called it, was a thing, people were basically lining up to ask how it happened and Chloe was livid to tell the tale.

_Stacie had liked Chloe for a long time. Maybe even longer than when she finally figured out why her got butterflies at the sight of her. So, being her bold self, she decided to act on it. _

_She had known two things about Chloe Beale her whole life. _

_One, Chloe liked fairy tales, and two,_

_Chloe liked cliches. _

_So, she waited. It was the perfect plan in her mind, she just needed Mother Nature to cooperate. So, when it began to downpour a week after creating the plan and all the meticulous details, Stacie marched to Chloe's house and knocked on the door. _

_When the redhead answered, she simply tugged her outside ready to give her speech. _

_In the pouring rain like Chloe always wanted her first kiss to happen. That's right, Chloe had never kissed anyone. They 'were only sophomores' she would say, 'what's the rush.'_

_"Chloe Elizabeth Beale," she started. "I have never felt this way about anyway. Meaningless dates and hookups that were really just terrible make out sessions, they meant nothing to me. They made me feel nothing more importantly, where as you make me feel something. Where every time you laugh or smile it's contagious and when you're sad I need to help." Stacie took a second, examining her reaction. When she saw Chloe looked more lovingly than pitiful, she continued. "I didn't think I felt this way for girls, I don't even think I'm gay, but I do know that I want you Chloe. Not in a sexual way, but I just want you and need you and all of you. To complete me, so I can love you and all of you. Because you're perfect Chloe and I don't know how long I've felt this way but I know it won't end anytime soon. So please." she took a large breath. "Say you'll be mine?" Stacie finished, both soaked from the rain. _

_Whether the redhead was crying at the end was beyond her based on the rain, but when she heard Chloe's voice crack as she whispered out a "Yes," she could tell her speech moved her. _

_Leaning in, Chloe met her halfway and their lips collided, and it wasn't fireworks it was volcanoes erupting and explosions and her heart was racing as she pulled Chloe in further to her by her waist. _

_Her tongue flicked Chloe's bottom lip to ask permission and it was granted as the rain still poured over them. _

_When they separated for air, Stacie laid her forehead on Chloe's, still slightly lacking oxygen. "I love you," the brunette whispered, staring into Chloe's blue eyes. _

_"I love you too." Chloe responded, staring back. "But not just because you came here and did your big speech, and not just because you said it first. I truly love you Stacie, I have for a long time. I'm just glad we were both able to admit it." _

_They both grinned, shivering in the rain._

Aubrey hadn't actually heard the story until Chloe and Stacie explained it at lunch with Jessica and Ashley listening intently, both were hopeless romantics and basically some of the only straight girls at school, yet still loved all types of love stories.

"What about you Aubrey, anyone special in your life?" Jessica asked after Chloe had finished.

"No, and I don't think there will be soon. No one's exactly caught my eye," she answered back.

"Cough, Beca, cough," Chloe muttered, earning a glare from Aubrey. what the blonde didn't know was that she was warning everyone that the brunette was coming towards their table.

"Hey guys." Beca greeted. "I heard Chloe and Stacie got together after hearing the story in the hall when you were surrounded by everyone at the lockers. Congratulations." Beca flashed her signature smirk, and Aubrey would never admit it but she almost swooned. If Jessica was right about her being a gentleman, she would hands down go out with her, except that they always fought. No one knew exactly why or had seen any of the arguments first hand, but they always brought up those fights whenever they were reminded the other existed.

"Hello Beca," Aubrey mumbled. She thought if she somewhat wanted to date Beca, now would be the time to act civil.

"Hey princess," the short girl responded, earning a slap on the arm from Chloe. "Hey!" Chloe raised her eyebrows, looking at her expectantly, causing Beca to grown. "Ugh, fine. Hey Aubrey."

Chloe smiled in response to approve of what she said and Beca smirked. Again. "Yep!" Stacie grinned. "It took a bit but I got her." She and Beca shared a high five and the brunette continued. "How about you Beca? You interested in anyone?"

Beca only shrugged and looked around, ending on Aubrey. "Not yet. I don't think, at least."

Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed, wondering if she were directly saying that towards her in a way to get a reaction or just coincidence.

"Well when you do, tell me!" Chloe added.

"I'll be sure of that, Red." And with that, Beca got up from the seat to walk back to her own table.

"I didn't know you were friends." Stacie stated, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist.

"We weren't until a few weeks ago. We have some stuff in common so I talked to her. She has the biggest table in the room all to herself and her group so we brought up the topic of merging since we have some mutual friends like Fat Amy, Jessica, and Ashley."

Aubrey only rappidly shook her head in response as Jessica and Ashley smiled and nodded. She glared at the pair, then grinned evilly. "Alright, you two wanna be apart of the _gay _group?" She smirked smugly as Jessica shrugged.

"Amy's in it and so is Luke, it doesn't seem to bother them. I say why not, they're all pretty cool." Jessica answered.

"Yeah, we need more friends." Ashley put in.

"It's settled then! We're moving to Beca's table, sorry Aubrey, it's four against one."

Aubrey grimaced, the thought of sitting with Beca was not only infuriating but the amount of awkward silence that would accompany the move would be enough to drive her crazy.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Somehow though, Aubrey was wrong. There was no awkward silence and the two groups bonded better than they had with any other group of people in the school since when they formed. She learned Beca was a really funny person once you met her and no arguments had sprouted since they had arrived which was much better than she could've hoped for.

Jesse ended up convincing everyone that in order to bond they must watch a movie together that night, to which Beca groaned. That's how Aubrey, Chloe, and Stacie learned of Beca's hatred of films and movies all together, which they all had found extremely surprising.

At her home, Aubrey had no idea why, she found herself really worrying about what to wear. She had never gotten nervous around new people before.

_Maybe just Beca. _

She scowled to herself, shaking the thought out of her head.

Though she didn't recall what the movie was she did know it was a thriller, and though she'd never admit it she was terrified of them.

She looked at the clock, five forty-five. She had to leave now to be at Beca's house in time to meet everyone. Apparently they were going to the drive in, she didn't know they still ran but they were going. She grabbed her jacket and ran out of her room towards the door, ready to meet the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the favorites and follows, this is the next installment of "When the Sky Turns Red" where I doubt I'll ever reveal whatever the title means. **

**Also, short update, I wasn't really in the mood to write that much, sorry.**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Pitch Perfect. **

When Aubrey arrived at Beca's house they were only waiting for Jesse and Benji to arrive, they were one of the two cars the group was going in.

The cars would be separated with Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, Jesse, Benji, Jessica, and Stacie going in one while Cynthia Rose, Denise, Lilly, Fat Amy, Ashley, and Luke going in the other.

"So Beca," Chloe whispered to her friend, holding Stacie's hand.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, confused on why Chloe was whispering.

"Aubrey's super afraid of horror movies, you know. When it gets to the scary part are you going to put your arm around her?"

Beca gaped. Sure, her prospect with Aubrey was a true elementary school romance, arguing with the person you like, but make a move like that? Aubrey could barely stand her, let alone allow her to put her arm around her. And besides that, did Chloe know how she felt? They had barely talked about Aubrey but did those few sentences provide Chloe with the information she needed to assume Beca liked the blonde?

As she was about to answer Jesse and Benji showed up, Jesse honking the horn. "Get in losers, we're going shopping!" He yelled in his most flamboyant gay voice. Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, Jesse was a movie lover and he would do anything to make a reference, including one from his favorite movie.

When they packed in to their respectable vehicles, Fat Amy decided to place a bet (even though she wasn't supposed to anymore due to Cynthia Rose's gambling problem) about Aubrey and Beca.

"Alright, twenty bucks midget and blondie get together in four weeks or less." she stated.

"Who?" Denise asked.

"Beca and Aubrey. Or Mitchsen, for short."

Denise slapped Amy on the arm but before she could stop it, CR shook the Aussie's hand. "Deal, I say it takes more than a month."

Ashley, Luke, and Lilly all bet on it taking two months while Denise wholeheartedly avoided it, still trying to convince CR to drop it.

**XxxxxxxxX**

In the other car, Chloe and Stacie were discussing the movie trailer with Jesse. "Sure," Jesse started. "It seemed good, but the music was awful. It looked like an 80's rap video!"

Chloe shook her head. "That doesn't even make sense, how can it be like a rap video if it's a horror movie?"

"My similes make sense! You're just jealous that my comparisons are better than yours." Chloe only shook her head, Jesse could be a goofball but most of the time it got on her nerves. She turned her head to Stacie, whispering in her ear. "So, how long do you think it'll be 'till Aubrey and Beca date?"

Stacie bit her lip, contemplating the thought. "I don't know," she said, placing her hand on Chloe's. "Hey Aubrey." she called out to her blonde friend. "You know no one's ever seen any of your fights with Beca, right?"

Aubrey looked at her, confused. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew." the brunette responded.

"Oh. Well, there's really only one main fight we've had. It was last year, freshmen year."

_Aubrey stomped down the hall, she was already late for class, why not get this out of the way._

_It turns out while 'peer-editing' her work in English, Beca had, in pen, wrote a few derogatory terms and she had to show it to her teacher at the end of class, getting her in a bit of trouble before clearing it up, but it took a bit of convincing._

"_Mitchell!" she called out as the brunette in question turned to face her. Her jaw was set, hands in a fist formation, ready to unleash all of her anger onto the short girl. _

"_What do you want?" Beca asked, clearly uninterested._

"_Oh, what do I want? It's just that you wrote __**penis**_ _on my paper four times! In __**pen**__!" she yelled, hoping no teacher heard her in the empty hallway._

"_Sorry, it was just funny. Jesse dared me to do it." the brunette shrugged._

"_Oh, he dared you! Then it's totally fine!" Aubrey sarcastically drawled._

"_Shut up! I was just tired of you being Miss Perfect all the time and wanted to see you flustered!" They were now getting in each other's face, glaring. _

_What Aubrey and Beca never told anyone, and still didn't now while retelling the story to Chloe and Stacie, was that Aubrey had pushed her against the locker and pressed her lips to the shorter girl, quite roughly. _

_When she pulled away both were in shock and Aubrey's eyes were wider than they'd ever been. "We don't talk about this." Aubrey whispered while letting go of the shorter girl._

"_Agreed." Beca responded, nodding her head. _

_Aubrey basically ran down the hallway, getting to her next class, lying about going to the nurse about stomach pains._

"So you hate her because she wrote 'penis' on your paper a bunch of times?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"It wasn't just that, she also got me in trouble for the first time in my life which was honestly traumatizing." Aubrey explained.

Beca looked at her indescribably. "Traumatizing? I get yelled at almost every day from my teachers but you don't see me going into shock."

Aubrey turned to look at the brunette. "Yeah, but you're also used to it. I don't get it trouble, Posen's don't get in trouble."

Beca scoffed at her and turned her head to look out the window, putting an earbud in. Aubrey scowled at her and looked to Chloe and Stacie who just shrugged and continued to whisper sweet nothing's to each other with love sick eyes.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, being alone wasn't fun like she knew it would be when she discovered her friends were dating, but she thought now was a good time to get used to it. This would be a long ride.

Suddenly she jerked forward. "We're here!" Jesse called to the four girls in the back.

"Finally." Beca mumbled.

The other car arrived and everyone got out, greeting each other once more. Luke got blankets and food out of the trunk of his car as Jesse and Benji did the same, giving them to the girls to lay down on the ground.

"The film is starting in about twenty minutes, so we can just relax until then." Luke informed everyone, his british accent causing Jessica to almost swoon. Ashley elbowed her side gently, smirking at the blonde who blushed.

**XxxxxxxX**

Halfway through the movie, Aubrey looked around. Ashley and Jessica were platonically holding hands, Jessica was easily frightened as she was. Luke was next to them, engrossed in the movie as well as Jesse who was holding his boyfriend's hand, Benji.

On the other side of her Chloe was resting her head on Stacie's shoulder, who's head was on Chloe's, her hand on top of the redhead's. Fat Amy and Lily were attempting throwing pieces of popcorn onto the people a few yards ahead of them, and Beca sat with an inexpressive look, playing with her phone right next to her.

Soon Aubrey jumped, a popup in the movie caused her to react in the violent manner. Beca saw and snickered, whispering, "Calm down, Princess." to her.

Aubrey scowled at her for a second time that night, returning her attention back to the movie where yet _another_ jump scare happened, Aubrey latching onto the nearest person which just happened to be Beca. "Sorry." she muttered out.

"Need me to hold your hand, Princess?" Beca smirked. Aubrey only looked at her, raising both eyebrows. "We've done more before, this won't be that big of a step up." the brunette winked.

Aubrey blushed, contemplating her options. Beca held out a hand and Aubrey just nodded, latching onto it.

Chloe's eyes flickered over without their knowledge, watching the exchange, including when Beca revealed they had done more then just hold hands. She wanted to know the deeper meaning in those words, but that would have to wait for a different time.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, new updates. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Remix-this: Yeah, some sexual tension going on there is what I presume. Anger does bring that out in some people. And Chloe will have a word with her. **

**You'll learn in this chapter that I bring up Fat Amy's ships like in all of my stories. I don't know, I just feel like she'd be the shipper in the group and I'm a lot like that so I incorporate it here. And sorry it took so long, I didn't feel like writing much.**

Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey decided to have a sleepover after the movie, it was Friday after all. They had it at Aubrey's house, it was their favorite place since it was so big and Aubrey's parents had no idea that Stacie and Chloe were dating so they wouldn't have a problem with the two sharing the same room at night.

Sadly though Aubrey had to witness a few stolen kisses during their gossip and whatnot; she wasn't disgusted that it was two girls per se, she just overall didn't like to watch PDA.

Chloe needed to get to the bottom of what she heard, so when Stacie recommended a game of Truth or Dare, Chloe went first.

"Aubrey, truth or dare?"

"Truth." the blonde shrugged.

"Boo!" Stacie called, earning a push from Chloe.

"What did Beca mean when she said holding hands wasn't the most you've ever done? And I want the full story."

Aubrey's mouth fell open. How did she hear? When did she hear that?

"I meant dare." She stuttered out.

"Fine," Chloe smirked. "I dare you to tell me what Beca meant when she said holding hands wasn't the most you've ever done."

"Damnit." Aubrey swore under her breath.

"It's truth or dare Aubrey, you can't lie."

Stacie added.

The blonde sighed, then started explaining. "When we told you the story of our fight, we left out some details. I kissed Beca." Two gasps came from the couple across from her. "I had always liked Beca and there was always some sexual tension or whatever, so when I became mad I, I kissed her."

Chloe was the first to fully absorb the information. "So, you both just decided to never talk about this, yet neither of you are uncomfortable with each other."

"I guess, it just wasn't that big of a deal for either of us." Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe was dumbfounded. "But this could be the start of Mitchsen! Fat Amy's been dying for that to happen!" she almost shouted.

"Mitchsen? What even is that?"

"It's your ship name. Since Baubrey sounded stupid we chose Mitchsen. _Mitch_ell and Po_sen. _Like Brangelina."

"Is that why Fat Amy calls Benji and Jesse 'Jenji', and Denise and Cynthia 'Cynise' and everyone calls you two 'Chacie'?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep!" Stacie answered.

Soon Chloe realized they were getting off topic when they began to bring up all of Fat Amy's non-canon ships, including Chaubrey, Staubrey, Bechloe, and Steca. "Wait." Chloe interrupted the two talking about Juke, Jessica and Luke's ship and how almost-canon it is. "Why hadn't we heard about this kiss before? And were there any others we don't know about yet?"

"Well..." Aubrey started, her hand on the back of her neck. "We promised each other to keep it a secret. I didn't want it going around that I kissed _her_. And no, not really. We just steal looks at each other when we think the other isn't looking. I'm surprised you guys haven't seen it. Not even Lilly had picked up on it and she's Fat Amy's sidekick when it comes to this."

Five minutes later and that was about the amount Chloe had gotten from her blonde friend.

"Can we just continue on with this game? This is obviously the most we'll get out of Aubrey." Stacie interrupted.

"Fine." Chloe mumbled grumpily.

"Stacie, truth or dare?" Aubrey asked.

"Dare!" Stacie answered, she was willing to take the risk.

Aubrey contemplated her options, then a lightbulb went off. "I dare you to prank call your ex boyfriend telling him you want him back."

"Which one?" Stacie queried as Chloe glared at her blonde friend, becoming possessive and latching onto Stacie's hand.

"Derek, the last one you had before Chloe." Aubrey replied. Stacie only nodded and grabbed her phone, typing in the phone number.

"Good to know he's not on speed dial..." Chloe mumbled out.

"Oh he never was, only important people are, like you and Aubrey. You're number one though." Stacie confided in her girlfriend, Chloe grinning and pecking her on the cheek.

Aubrey groaned. "Get a room you two!"

"That's not a good idea if you want it to be quiet," Stacie responded earning a slap from a red faced Chloe.

Soon the boy answered his phone and Stacie used her most seductive voice. "Derek," she started. "I want you back. Meet me in the school parking lot now if you wanna finally go _all the way." _she whispered into the phone as Aubrey tried to resist the urge to laugh and Chloe became slightly madder.

"But it's twelve AM," the boy on the other end said, Aubrey barely able to hold it in anymore.

"Just doooo it." Stacie basically whispered, hanging up as Aubrey grabbed her stomach, laughing harder than she had in a while.

Chloe only glared again. "It wasn't that funny."

"Oh come on Chlo, it was only a joke. You know you're the only one for me," Stacie tapped her nose, interlacing their fingers causing Chloe to smile once more.

More dares were concocted, which included a make out session between Stacie and Chloe because apparently 'there always had to be one in this game' as Stacie put it when she dared Chloe to kiss her, and Aubrey asking Fat Amy out to their senior prom that was almost two years away to which the Australian replied with "in your dreams, blondie."

Finally, Aubrey decided that this would be the last dare because it was almost two and she needed rest in order to get up at seven per usual on weekends.

"Hmmm" Stacie pondered her dare towards the blonde until Chloe whispered into her ear and Stacie grinned evilly. "How did we not think of this sooner?" She turned to her girlfriend who only shrugged.

"Aubrey, we dare you to ask out Beca on Monday at school." Chloe said for Stacie, looking at the blondes reaction.

"What? That can't be allowed." Aubrey sat agape.

"Anything's allowed in truth or dare, Bree." Stacie informed her, smirking.

"But, I, ugh. Fine, I'll do it, okay?"

"Yay!" Chloe whisper shouted, remembering Aubrey's parents were awake a few rooms away.

"I'm going to regret this." Aubrey muttered, grabbing her sleeping bag and rolling it out onto the ground.

It was Friday now, so in three days she would have to do one of the either most embarrassing things she'll ever attempt in her life or one of the best decisions she's ever made. It all depended on Beca's reaction.

**XxxxxxxX**

Monday. The dreaded beginning of the week. For Aubrey though, she was getting more anxiety than boredom and it wasn't helping her focus in class. Seeing Beca two seats across from her, and Chloe's signals to do it right then were also distracting and she had been glared at by the teacher two times in ten minutes.

When lunch rolled around Aubrey walked over to her table. Fat Amy's was full so she had to sit at the old, smaller one, catching Stacie and Chloe in the middle of one of their heated make-out sessions, almost throwing up when she realized there was tongue. "Oh my god guys, do it on your own time, I'm about to eat!" she shouted at them.

"Sorry Bree," Chloe mumbled after breaking apart from her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's just, ever since my mom told Chloe's that we're dating it's been hard to find alone time together. They even made a rule so the door always has to be open when we're in my room or her room! You know how bad that is?" Aubrey scoffed and rolled her eyes at Stacie, becoming red when Chloe gestured to Beca who was approaching them.

"Hey guys," Beca started as she sat down. "Fat Amy brought all seven of her boyfriends to school today if that's even allowed, so can I sit here?"

"Sure!" Chloe grinned, smirking at Aubrey. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde who huffed and rolled her eyes again.

"Ugh, um, Beca?"

"Yeah, Aubrey?" Beca turned towards her.

"Would you um, by any chance, mind going on a date with me, Friday per se?" Aubrey asked, her word choice becoming more sophisticated as it did when she was nervous.

"Yeah, no thanks blondie." Beca responded causing Chloe to choke on her sandwich.

Stacie slapped her girlfriend on the back and when Chloe stopped coughing she gaped at Beca. "Why not?"

"Because she's annoying." Beca shrugged. Chloe slapped her on the arm

Aubrey swallowed hard and nodded. _Conceal don't feel Aubrey... God damnit when did you start quoting Pixar, _she thought to herself.

"Oh hey a teacher finally realized Fat Amy brought her boyfriends and is now removing them from the premise. Gotta go." Beca said, jogging off to the other table.

Getting there, she sat down without anyone noticing, hearing a bit of the conversation.

"So I got it," Amy started, completely ignoring the fact her boyfriends were just evacuated. "Instead of Jaubrey, there's Jebrey. Jessica and Aubrey. Boom."

"No." Jessica shook her head.

"Okay, what about this. Instead of Jashley, get this, Jeshley. Jessica and Ashley. I'm amazing."

"Amy you can't just replace the 'a' in a Jesse ship with an 'e' to make it a Jessica ship. And these ships suck, why does everyone have to be gay?"

Amy scoffed. "to read a fanfiction about two straight people? When they're gay, you add the struggle of needing acceptance. Simple enough."

"Fanfiction?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I write fanfictions about you guys singing and then just put it in the glee section as an all OC story. They've done it with Degrassi so I thought, 'Hey, I can write and ship things, why not?' So far it's two hundred thousand words and I've gotten two thousand reviews and one thousand favorites."

She left the entire table gaping except for Benji who fist bumped her, him being her beta-er.

"So I just rejected Aubrey." Beca states, breaking the silence.

Amy nearly choked. "_What?!_ But what about Mitchsen? And the off chance of Bella's Squared?"

"I told you to stop shipping Bella's Squared! It's literally BS. And figuratively. And anyway, though everyone ships us, we're not turning into one of your fanfictions. It will never happen. By the way I read the new chapter, a Luke, Jessica, and Ashley love triangle? And it's Jessica in the middle? Genius. And Jessica singing 'I Kissed A Girl?' to figure out her sexuality? Nice way to incorporate canon Glee."

"Thanks. Anyway, you and Aubrey would be perfect together, it's inevitable! And I'm losing a bet here so hurry up. And by the way, we all know that you look at her when you think she's occupied, so just take a chance." Fat Amy responded, pushing Beca out of her seat towards Aubrey.

"Fine. Let's see how this train wreck of a date goes."

"'Atta girl! Anyway, so what if, instead of Jeca, there's Jebeca."

"SHUT UP AMY!"

And that was the last Beca heard before heading to Aubrey's table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah new update. I'm learning some new stuff to keep you guys interested by how I stay interested in fics, so more well thought out stuff and more fluff, definitely. And comedy. That worked pretty well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect **

As Beca approached Aubrey's table once more, the blonde felt the heat in her cheeks increase. What was she doing? Here to reject her again?

"Aubrey, after like two sentences of encouragement from Fat Amy, I decided to accept your offer for a date." Beca said while sitting down.

Aubrey gaped at her. "What changed your mind?"

"Amy wanted more fanfiction material I believe. She's pretty good, I can show it to you now." Beca pulled out her phone and scrolled to one of her favorite chapters.

_Barden High_

_Chapter 12: The One That Got Away_

_Jessica was torn. Her best friend was in love with her and she felt the same, albeit a little less, but it could ruin their whole friendship. On the other hand, Luke had shown interest first and would boost her popularity ten fold. She couldn't believe that Fat Amy had outed Ashley by accident either... God, why was her life so much like Faking It? _

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at what she just read as Beca put her phone back into her pocket. "You wouldn't get it, you have to read the whole thing. Plus, Jessica and Ashley are just a side plot. Chacie is pumping in the reviews." Beca explained as Chloe and Stacie fist bumped, Chloe kissing Stacie on the cheek.

"Okay, so, Friday at seven. We're going to feed the ducks at Barden Pond."

"Feed the ducks?" Beca looked at her incredulously. "Why that?"

"Because this whole thing was based off a dare, so why try, and feeding the ducks is a good way to talk and get to know more about each other in a calming environment where we won't want to rip each other's throats out."

"Makes sense." Beca agreed, getting back up. "See you guys later, I have to go ask Amy when the next update is."

As she left, Aubrey turned towards Chloe and Stacie, wide eyed. Chloe shrugged. "It's really good to be honest, I've read a few chapters. Her name is 'FatAmyRulez' if you wanna read it."

Aubrey shook her head. "Maybe later.." she muttered. "But for now, we have to plan the date. I can't show up unprepared, this is my only chance, and I cannot allow this date to ruin it." Aubrey stood up from the lunch table, simultaneously taking out her phone from her pocket to read the fanfiction, as Chloe and Stacie followed her out the door.

**XxxxxxxX**

"So, that's how I found out I could tell the future." Fat Amy concluded, Beca fully interested.

"So if your fanfic's can tell the future, can you tell me what happens with me and Aubrey? I don't think I've read about it yet." Beca inquired, becoming vastly intrigued by the minute.

"Well, based on my fanfictions, you guys do have a good first date, and go through some ups and downs…" Fat Amy trailed off.

Beca blinked. "And…?" she asked.

"I can't tell you what exactly though, I don't want to mess up the future or anything, but just don't do anything you'll regret. Ever. Please, don't. Because you seriously mess up at some point and I just can't handle the feels if you do. It would break me worse than the alligators and crocodiles did in Tasmania." Fat Amy replied, adding a bit of Australian at the end because she needed to keep up her reputation.

"So I mess up in the future?" Beca asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. And it sucks. So don't. Just go on that date with Aubrey, get in some sweet lady kisses-"

"You've been watching too much Glee." Beca mumbled.

"Anyway, and then live Happily Ever After. Anyway, I gotta start writing the new Chacie chapter, and for that to happen I need to stalk- I mean watch Chloe and Stacie a bit more to learn their personalities and quirks. It helps with the writing." With that, Fat Amy got up from the table and walked towards the brunette and redhead mentioned prior with her notebook.

Beca sighed and mumbled under her breath. "Of course I'll screw up. I just wonder how?" She then stopped, and got an idea. "Wait, if everything she writes happens, then I just have to read her fanfiction!" She grabbed her iPhone out of her back pocket and began skimming through chapters, checking which ones had her and Aubrey.

"Aha!" She shouted, finding the one she needed. She scanned the words, then read them again, and again, her eyes widening. "Oh crap." she muttered.

**XxxxxxxX**

**Ooo I wonder what it said. Find out next time. And sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much to write about. Longer one next time.**


End file.
